


共梦春日

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	共梦春日

　　李帝努有个很可爱的女朋友，大眼睛长睫毛心灵手巧善解人意，笑起来比街角那家店的俄罗斯蜂蜜蛋糕还要甜，大家都觉得无趣的理科游戏宅男李帝努能拥有这样的女朋友一定是因为他是上辈子拯救了银河系。

　　放【哔——】，每次李帝努听到此种言论的时候，纵使脸上笑嘻嘻，心里也必定骂了813轮。

　　罗渽敏女士同他青梅竹马十多载，她几斤几两他还掂不清楚？

　　但是……

 

　　小时候约架约得还不够多吗？为什么长大了他们还要约床上的架♂♀？

　 而且谁都没告诉过他，女孩子“约架”之后会发生如此巨大的变化。

　　李帝努看着身旁熟睡着的人陷入了沉思。

　　眼前这个宽肩窄腰，眉眼熟悉的帅哥，真的是他的‘女’朋友吗？

　　未成年勿点

　　罗渽民其实没有睡熟，他一早就感觉到了身旁人醒过来的动静，但也没有立刻清醒，迷迷糊糊地就伸手往李帝努身上摸。

　　指腹沿着李帝努后腰上的细皮嫩肉往下滑，滑到尾椎骨的时候李帝努被奇怪的酥麻惊得浑身一颤，后背上的汗毛全部起立致敬，

　　“……是Jaemin吗？你在干什么？”

　　他心慌地吞了口口水，颤抖着声音问，因为那只往下摸的手没有停下去往危险地带的步伐……

　　罗渽民从喉咙里发出了几声猫似的咕噜，小小地抗议恋人的不配合，昨晚压根没有睡几分钟的他困得睁不开眼睛，但还是循着李帝努的声音缓缓挪过去身体，把晕乎乎的脑袋挤进李帝努的颈窝，找了个舒服便宜的位置安放，

　　甜甜腻腻的鼻音和灼热滚烫的吐息一起落在李帝努的耳边，黏黏糊糊的还带着一波三折的尾音，“嗯，干什么？干你啊~”

　　罗渽民的手指陷进去的地方依旧保持着不久前开拓过的湿滑松软，他满意的曲起手指抵着穴壁上的一点转了一圈，得到了一阵惊喘并一杆抵在自己大腿上的热枪。

　　昨晚李帝努爽完就睡着了，只留他一个人又是处理床单又是清理两人的身♂体，然后因为自己熄不了火的年轻身体瞪着眼睛清醒到天明才有点睡意。

　　而现在貌似是情欲战胜了睡意。

　　不干点什么收回利息就真的太对不起自己了。

　　被翻了个身按倒的李帝努想要挣扎却发现自己身上酸软无力得吓人，四肢软绵绵的动弹不得，这种感觉貌似有点熟悉，但是他一时半会又想不起来为何熟悉。

　　“等……啊——”他张口想要喊停，却被身后猛然闯入的热硬惊得卡了嗓子，那东西挤开穴肉进到让李帝努害怕的深度，途中不知擦到哪一点带出了一串火花，酸麻爽意穿透天灵盖直击灵魂，

　　无知直男？哪里受得了这个，被卡着腰几下又快又狠的深顶就快要交代了，偏偏这个罗渽民好像对他的身体了解的比李帝努自己还要透彻，一感受到他身上绷紧的肌肉就放慢了节奏，

　　“别急，时间还早。”半梦半醒的罗渽民声音懒洋洋的，动作也变得又柔又缓有一下没一下的，还捉住李帝努制止了他心急的自己抬着腰臀往后靠的动作。

　　一串湿乎乎绵密密的吻落在李帝努的肩胛骨上，黑发间隙里精致小巧的耳珠红的像是马上就会滴出血来，上方的男孩眯缝着眼盯了好一会儿，

　　柔软的脸颊贴上光裸的背脊磨蹭，“JENO——”缠缠绵绵的尾音拉的很长，罗渽民耳边传来的李帝努的心跳声鲜活雀跃，感受到的每一次搏动都令他沉醉不已，情感汹涌成怒涛拍打着他的胸腔，那沉甸甸滚烫的东西在心口鼓胀燃烧，却找不到出口宣泄表达，只能一遍遍地呼唤那个名字——

　　“JENO啊——”

　　简短的音符里承载着满满的情愫划破虚与实的界限，割裂了李帝努与荒诞梦境的连结，他在恍惚中顿悟自己是在做梦的事实，

　　——但是为什么他会梦见罗渽民成了自己的女朋友，女朋友打了一炮之后还变成男孩抱了他？

　　“JENO啊——”

　　罗渽民叫到第三遍的时候，李帝努终于睁开了眼睛，还是那张熟悉的脸，笑嘻嘻地凑上来，深邃的瞳孔中闪烁着细碎的星光，星图之后是自己的脸，完完整整地倒映在那两汪深潭中，李帝努心一颤，下意识地抬手挡住了罗渽民的眼睛，但是两人之间的距离远比咫尺更近，罗渽民忽闪的睫毛扫在他手心里痒痒的

　　“JENO啊——你猜我梦到了什么？”罗渽民毫不在意他的动作，还伸手圈住了他的脖子防止他逃跑，

　　这迫不及待想要分享有趣事物的样子，同许多年前两人刚认识时给自己讲家里新养的小金鱼时一模一样，李帝努想。

　　“我梦见自己变成了女孩子，还和JENO在一起了！”罗渽民拉开李帝努横梗在两人之间的手，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，视线捉住视线，“但是梦做到一半，我又变成了男孩，”他疑惑地歪过头，手掌抵上李帝努的左侧胸膛，闭上眼睛像是在仔细感受什么又或是在认真回忆，“……我们还是恋人，我还和JENO做了”说到这里的时候他似乎有些羞窘，侧过头不敢正对李帝努的视线，

　　李帝努倒吸一口气，心里暗道又开始了又开始了，自很久以前他们俩人的梦境就仿佛是相通的，梦到的内容更是一模一样，不同的只是视角而已。以前他还不甚在意，除了一开始也不怎么把自己也做了一样的梦的事情和罗渽民说。可是这几年梦的内容越来越露骨越来越令人害羞，也不知道是他们谁的潜意识导致了这种变化，又或许他们两个人都有锅。

　　但是梦境再真实也只是梦境，血气方刚的少年人哪是一两个春梦能满足的，不如说反倒勾起了更深重的欲念，显然罗渽民已经不满足于虚假的结合，他急切地想要打破梦与现实的界限，把两个世界融合为一。

　　在梦里他们像一对普通小情侣一样牵手亲吻拥抱甚至开房，但是现实中他们依旧是一起练习一起上学一起出道的同学兼队友兼同事关系，

　　这种梦本就羞于启齿，做了的人没有勇气开口，倘若这一次只是自己一个人的梦，而不是他的，又该怎么办？李帝努害怕两人之间关系因此尴尬，所以从不敢提起，但是罗渽民向来积极主动，每一次都要仔仔细细地和他说一通，即使得不到他的任何回应也从不气馁，自信而执着地认定李帝努一定同他做了一样的梦

　　而事实上李帝努确实和他做着一样的梦。

　　罗渽民掌下李帝努的胸膛四平八稳安安静静的仿佛他正在说的只是昨天晚饭的食谱，心跳沉稳丝毫不乱，鼓起勇气开口说出了羞耻话语的少年失望地从李帝努身上撑起身体，想要从他的床铺上离开，却被一只手臂勾住了腰——

　　李帝努无奈地叹了口气，另只手抚上罗渽民藏着小小委屈和失落的脸，仰头在他的唇角落下一个轻柔的吻。

　　他又不像罗渽民那些小粉丝，多年来每时每刻都处在罗渽民有意无意的撩拨中的李帝努早就学会了控制自己不被发现的方法，一次又一次地骗过了罗渽民和他人的眼睛。

　　但是今天，他不想再伪装了。

　　“Jaemin——要试试当我的女朋友吗？”

　　

——————————————————


End file.
